cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dave and Robbie
'''Dave and Robbie '''are minor characters in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''They are a duo of ambassadors who came from different planets and are close friends to Marco. Background Little to know about the pasts of Dave and Robbie, respectively except that they came from different planets of their species and begin to reside on planet Earth in the city of Miami disguised as humans. They had to ensure protection on planet Earth from intergalactic criminals, such as Rat Poison. They constructed alien agencies to help protect the city and the planet from invaders. Sometime during their time in Miami, they visited a middle school and spotted a young boy named Marco, crying. Dave and Robbie comforted the young inventor and befriended him. However, they three couldn't hang out with each other but they promised to stay in touch with each other until they hang out again with each other. Development While writing ''Alien Espionage, ''the storywriter stopped at a part of the story and was unsure of what to write next. Quickly, he looked up 1997's ''Men in Black ''and learned about a posthumous character named Rosenberg who was an alien in disguise. This inspired to make characters similar to Rosenberg. Personality Before Rondellus and Gordon's appearance, Dave and Robbie were the first two aliens to be good and wants to protect and not hurt any humans. Their loving and compassionate side comes with their close friend, Marco whom they saw someone who was worth of befriending. Despite their minor roles, they were greatly determined to protect the planets across the galaxy by any means necessary. Physical appearance Dave Dave's human form was a slender Caucasian man wearing a blue dress shirt and black cardigan. His alien form was a cobra with orange skin and cream skin. Robbie Robbie's human form was an African-American man wearing a green dress shirt. His alien form was an eagle hybird. Appearances Alien Espionage Dave and Robbie first seen in a newspaper that Shanye passed to Poison and the thugs. This inspires Poison to set up another distraction in order to take down the AE agency. With help from Shanye's chemical skills, Poison shoots a poison dart at Dave and Robbie who were walking to their cars on a dark night. They fall to the ground, unconscious. The next day, Dave and Robbie are taken to the AE agency to be examined and Marco is alerted by the situation. While Marco was wondering, why Dave and Robbie befriended him in middle school, they replied that they knew Marco was someone who was worth of friendship. Before the poison spread over to their brain, they share one more hug. Once the hug was done, Dave and Robbie succumbed to their injuries and died, leaving Marco devastated and to mourn the death of his close friends. Dave and Robbie's tragic death inspires Jalen and Jayhaf to find the murderer responsible and they did. They generated a powerful bomb that killed the thugs but not Poison and Shanye. Even without an army, they went forth with Caroline's help. Jalen and Jayhaf were then left on another planet to rot for an eternity after Caroline betrays the duo. Luckily, the boys are freed and quickly return to Earth to stop Poison's plot. Poison is disintegrated and Dave and Robbie's deaths are avenged. Seeing how Dave and Robbie were planning on a trip with the gang, Rondellus and Gordon chose to stay in Miami with Marco, befriending him and promising to be there for him. Category:Article of the week Category:Aliens Category:Character pairs Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Snakes Category:Eagles Category:Reptiles Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Character groups Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Agents Category:Adults